Memories
by Tenshi 39
Summary: ketika kita masih hidup di dunia, kematian adalah sesuatu yang datang tanpa pandang bulu. semua orang berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik saat mereka hidup. mereka mengukir kenangan dalam diri mereka sendiri. kenangan akan kehidupan keras yang sudah mereka jalani. / Super Junior fanfiction /
1. prolog

**_Memories © 2013 Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior 15 © SM Entertainment_**

**_Other © Their own management_**

**_Friendship_**

* * *

_Kau mengajarkanku hal ini, dan aku takkan takut lagi.._

_Meski pun begitu sulit, aku pasti dapat menggapai kebahagiaan, untuk itu.._

_Meski sendiri, aku akan tetap maju meski pun jika itu menyakitkan.._

_Aku pasti akan membawa mimpi yang aku lihat bersamamu.._

_Bersama denganmu begitu luar biasa, hanya denganmu dan bukan siapa pun.._

_Namun ketika aku bangun di pagi hari, kau sudah tak ada di sana.._

_ ._

_Aku merasa kita baru saja bersenang-senang.._

_Aku mengerti jika aku hanya merasa seperti itu.._

_Aku tidak lagi menyesal karena telah terlahir.._

_Seperti perasaan setelah festival, rasanya kesepian namun kini saatnya untuk pergi.._

_ ._

_Aku akan pergi ke mana pun dengan hal yang telah aku pelajari di sini.._

_Akan ku tunjukkan bahwa impian yang disebut kebahagiaan dapat menjadi nyata.._

_Meski pun kita berpisah, seberapa jauh pun kita berpisah nantinya.._

_Aku akan hidup pada pagi yang baru.._

_ ._

_Meski sendirian, aku akan tetap maju meski pun jika aku ingin mati.._

_Namun aku mendengar suaramu mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mati.._

_Meski pun menyakitkan, meski pun jika aku menangis dalam kesendirian.._

_Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku merasakan kehangatanmu.._

_ ._

_Berubah dan terus bergulir, waktu itu sementara.._

_Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Aku tidak ingat.._

_Namun ketika aku mencoba menutup mata, aku dapat mendengar suara tertawa seseorang.._

_Bagaimana pun, kini hal itu telah menjadi kenangan yang paling berharga bagiku.._

******Memories~**

* * *

_saya datang lagi dengan fanfic baru. dan ini baru prolognya saja. story selanjutnya saya belum memikirkan akan seperti apa nantinya, tetapi saya sudah membuat garis besar ceritanya. jadi, untuk fanfic ini mungkin akan lama untuk update tiap chapternya. _

_dan saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi seluruh silent readers di semua fanfic saya.. ;) dan bagi yang menunggu next chapter untuk fanfic saya yang masih on going.. emm, saya tak bisa berjanji apapun karena file-file fanfic lama saya menghilang entah kemana.. dan itu membuat saya semakin depresi untuk kembali melanjutkannya.._

_hah~_

_lupakan semua kata-kata saya.._

_just enjoy my story.._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Memories © Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior © SM Entertainment_**

**_Other © Their own management_**

**_Friendship_**

* * *

Henry baru saja diterima masuk ke dalam satu-satunya sekolah elit di Korea Selatan. Tak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke SMA Seuta. Ya, SMA Seuta adalah nama Sekolah Menengah Atas di Korea Selatan untuk kalangan artis elit dan sangat mampu (sangat pintar dan kaya). Untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, kalian harus anak orang super kaya atau sangat pintar untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa penuh. Fasilitasnya sangat lengkap, mewah dan ekslusif, sesuai dengan biaya sekolahnya.

Banyak artis yang bersekolah di tempat itu. Kenapa? Karena adanya kebijakan sekolah yang memperbolehkan muridnya untuk ijin atau melakukan kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan dunia entertainment. Peraturan tidak begitu ketat dan bisa menyesuaikan dengan jadwal si artis. Tapi sekolah ini tetap memprioritaskan nilai, selain 'kelas artis', banyak anak-anak pintar yang bersekolah di sini. Para murid yang mau masuk harus melalui tes tingkat tinggi terlebih dahulu. Dan Henry mampu melalui tes tingkat tinggi yang diadakan oleh SMA Seuta.

Henry melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang SMA Seuta yang begitu besar. Dengan santai ia melangkah sembari memanggul tas ranselnya serta menjinjing tas biola yang memang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana. Henry sedikit berdecak saat melihat sekerumunan anak perempuan tengah berteriak kegirangan saat melihat sekumpulan anak-anak dari klub basket—terlihat dari seragam mereka serta bola basket yang dibawa salah satu dari mereka—yang melambaikan tangan kearah anak-anak perempuan itu.

Henry memang tak begitu menyukai keramaian. Ia lebih suka ketenangan, seperti suasana ruang perpustakaan serta ruang musik. Henry bertekat, pada jam istirahat nanti ia ingin pergi mencari ruang musik serta ruang perpustakaan.

"1-B," gumam Henry saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia menggeser pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas yang terbilang masih sepi karena hanya ada 3 orang di kelas itu. Tanpa menatap dan menyapa orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya, Henry segera mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang dekat pintu masuk. Ia tak suka jika harus duduk dihadapan guru dan ia juga tak suka jika ada teman yang duduk di belakangnya. Beruntunglah Henry karena setiap murid mendapatkan meja _single_ untuk mereka belajar nanti jadi ia bisa bebas tanpa ada gangguan dari teman sebangku.

Henry meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, sedangkan tas biolanya ia letakkan di lantai di sisi meja. Ia mulai mengeluarkan buku tulis dari dalam tasnya. Namun belum sempat Henry membukanya, kegiatannya sedikit terusik saat tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sesosok manusia dengan pakaian aneh. Henry berdiri untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa orang itu. Henry terbengong-bengong saat melihat penampilan orang tersebut. Jaket tebal, sarung tangan, syal, masker serta topi. Semuanya berwarna putih.

_Ini musim panas, kenapa ada orang yang betah menggunakan semua perlengkapan itu? Apa dia gila?!_

Henry kembali duduk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti dengan maksud orang itu memakai semua perlengkapan musim dingin. Henry mulai membuka buku tulisnya, dan dengan pensil di tangan ia mulai menuliskan not-not balok dengan tenang.

* * *

"Lantai 2.. Lantai 2.." gumam Henry terus menerus sembari berjalan cepat menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Tas biola terayun-ayun disisi tubuhnya. Ia tadi sudah bertanya kepada seorang guru di mana ruangan itu dan akhirnya ia menemukannya, ruangan dengan bertuliskan 'Ruang Musik'. Henry menggeser pintu ruangan itu namun terdiam saat mendapatkan seorang pria tengah duduk tenang di depan _grand piano_ sembari memainkannya. Alunan musik lembut yang dimainkan pria itu membuat Henry seakan terhipnotis. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya dan Henry terus menatap pria itu yang terlihat sangat damai.

"Kau.. Bisa tutup pintu di belakangmu itu?"

Suara lembut pria itu membuat Henry kembali tersadar dan dengan cepat ia menutup pintu di belakangnya sembari menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Kau bermain biola?" Henry mengangguk sekali, ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Pria dihadapannya tersenyum ramah padanya dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman. "Kemarilah, tunjukkan padaku keahlianmu." Dengan ragu Henry melangkahkan kakinya melewati kursi kayu yang tertata rapi di ruang itu.

"Kau sepertinya sudah bermain biola sangat lama." Henry kembali mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria dihadapannya. Saat ini Henry bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas. Wajahnya sangat manis dan kulitnya sedikit pucat. Sorot matanya yang teduh serta senyum hangat yang selalu menghiasi wajah pucat itu membuat Henry merasa nyaman untuk pertama kalinya berada disisi orang lain. Rasa tak nyaman yang sesaat lalu muncul pun menghilang begitu saja.

Henry membuka tas biolanya dan mulai mengeluarkan biolanya yang berwarna merah serta busur yang berwarna putih. Henry menatap sejenak orang dihadapanya dan pria dihadapannya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengijinkan Henry untuk mulai bermain.

Henry menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya lagi dan mulai menggesek biolanya. Gesekan yang begitu lembut serta penghayatan Henry dalam memainkan biola membuat pria dihadapan Henry memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan Henry.

Belum selesai Henry memainkan biolanya, pria dihadapan Henry mulai menakn tuts-tuts piano. Memainkan lagu yang sama dengan Henry, walau Henry sedikit terkejut mendengarnya namun Henry tetap melanjutkannya hingga permainan mereka selesai.

"Kau profesional Henry," puji pria itu. Henry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Tak perlu Henry tanya dari mana pria itu bisa tahu namanya. Seluruh murid di sekolah itu menggunakan _name tag_ dan pria dihadapannya itu pasti membacanya. Namun Henry tak bisa membaca _name tag_ pria dihadapannya karena pria itu menggenakan jaket tipis berwarna putih.

"Permainanmu juga sangat bagus, _sunbae_."

"Aku masih perlu belajar lagi," ujar pria itu. "Ahh~ Sejak kapan kau bermain biola?"

"Sejak aku berumur 5 tahun kedua orang tuaku sudah mengajarkanku bermain biola," jawab Henry.

"Sepertinya kau punya kelebihan lain, bisa kau memainkan piano ini?" Henry mengangguk dan mendekati _grand piano_ saat pria dihadapannya berdiri. Henry sedang akan menekan tuts piano saat tiba-tiba ada yang menggeser pintu ruang musik.

"Teukie, bisakah.. Ohh~ Maaf.. Aku tak tahu kalau kau sedang sibuk."

"Tidak apa Yesung, ada apa?" jawab pria dihadapan Henry.

"Bisakah hari ini kau pulang agak awal? Hari ini kami mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Zhoumi. Kami semua juga sudah minta ijin pada kepala sekolah untuk tak mengikuti sisa jam pelajaran."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan pulang cepat." Setelah mendapat jawaban, pria yang membuka pintu tadi segera meninggalkan ruang musik. "Di mana kau tinggal Henry?"

"Emm, aku tinggal di apartemen jauh dari sekolah," jawab Henry.

"Maukah kau tinggal bersama kami di asrama? Tenang saja, hanya orang-orang terpilih yang tinggal di tempat itu," imbuh pria dihadapan Henry saat Henry membulatkan matanya. "Kamarku masih ada satu tempat tidur kosong, kau bisa menggunakan itu."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa, _sunbaenim_?" tanya Henry takut-takut. Selama ini Henry tak pernah tinggal dengan siapapun. Saat di rumah, kedua orang tua Henry selalu pergi ke luar negeri dan sangat jarang pulang. Walau di rumah Henry memiliki pelayan, namun Henry tak pernah menghiraukan mereka dan menganggap mereka ada. Henry selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Tak apa, aku akan bicarakan dengan yang lain. Mereka pasti akan menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku?" Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Nah, Henry. Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku _sunbae_ lagi. Panggil aku Leeteuk _hyung_. Aku sedikit risih jika ada yang memanggilku seperti itu."

Henry mengangguk paham. Sekali lagi pria itu tersenyum lembut dan kembali meminta Henry untuk memainkan piano yang tadi sempat tertunda.

* * *

Henry menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan ia benar-benar sangat lelah di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia diharuskan mengikuti semua kegiatan belajar mengajar dari jam 8 pagi hinggan jam 10 malam.

Henry terus memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Namun ia tetap tak bisa terlelap. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya. Melepas sepatu serta kaus kaki yang masih melekat di kakinya lalu melangkah keluar untuk meletakkan sepatu di rak dekat pintu keluar.

Henry menatap apartemennya yang 'sedikit' berantakan. Pakaian kotor, majalah, buku pelajaran, piring-piring kotor, bungkus bekas makanan kecil, semuanya nampak berserakan di mana-mana. Henry mendesah pelan, namun ia sedang tak ingin membereskan semua kekacauan itu.

Perlahan Henry kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang. Nyaman, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, namun tiba-tiba bayangan wajah _sunbae_ yang tadi di temuinya di ruang musik muncul dalam benaknya. Henry membuka matanya dan terdiam sejenak. Ajakan _sunbae_ untuk tinggal di asrama dan sekamar dengan _sunbae_nya itu membuat Henry kembali memikirkannya.

Selama ini ia tak pernah berteman dengan siapapun. Ia terlalu sibuk atau mungkin menyibukkan diri sendiri dengan semua kegiatan yang akan membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya. Ia tak pernah mau berteman dengan siapapun. Baginya, memiliki teman akan semakin membuatnya tersiksa dan pasti akan ada masalah jika ia berteman dengan seseorang.

Henry menghembuskan nafas dengan keras dan kembali menutup matanya. Tak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang, yang ia inginkan dan butuhkan sekarang hanyalah tidur.

Keesokan paginya, Henry merasa tubuhnya sudah merasa sedikit lebih segar. Walau semalam ia tak membasuh dirinya, ia tak peduli akan itu. Toh ia bisa melakukannya pagi ini. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Walau sedikit merasa malas, Henry akhirnya menyambar handuk yang tersampir di kepala tempat tidur dan berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandinya, Henry memilih untuk memasak _ramyeon_ untuk sarapan pagi ini. Ia benar-benar merasa lapar karena kemarin hampir seharian ia tak memasukkan apapun kedalam perutnya. Sembari menonton berita di salah satu stasiun televisi, Henry melahap _ramyeon_ yang masih mengepul itu. Henry melirik jam tangan berwarna merah yang melingkar di lengannya dan ia tersedak saat jam telah menunjukkan jam setengah delapan kurang sedikit.

Secepat kilat Henry menghabiskan _ramyeon_ yang masih tersisa lumayan banyak itu lalu berlari ke kamarnya untuk menyambar tas dan segera berlari keluar dari apartemen untuk mencari taxi setelah dengan tergesa memakai sepatunya. Henry menghentakkan kakinya dengan tak sabar saat tak melihat satupun taxi yang lewat di hadapannya.

Setelah menunggu 10 menit, taxi yang ditunggu-tunggu Henry akhirnya datang. Henry langsung menyebutkan alamat sekolahnya dan taxi itu meluncur dengan sangat cepat menembus keramaian jalan raya kota Seoul yang pagi ini lumayan ramai.

* * *

"_Hosh_.. _Hosh_.. Akhirnya.. Terlambat 1 menit lagi pasti aku tak bisa masuk," gumam Henry sembari mengatur nafasnya dan segera berlari lagi menuju ruang kelasnya yang ada di lantai 1. Beruntunglah Henry karena kelasnya berada di lantai 1, tidak dengan anak-anak kelas 2 yang ada di lantai 2 dan anak kelas 3 yang berada di lantai tiga.

Henry mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kelas 1-B. Teman sekelasnya sedikit melirik ke arah Henry saat Henry menggeser pintu dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Henry meletakkan tasnya dan ia pun menepuk dahinya keras saat ingat ia tak membawa tas biolanya. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun karena sang guru telah datang dan siap memberikan pelajaran pada seluruh murid yang hadir.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat buruk," gumam Henry sembari mengeluarkan alat-alat tulis beserta buku pelajarannya dengan kasar ke atas meja.

Tiga mata pelajaran yang berarti menghabiskan hampir 5 jam membuat Henry menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena lelah dan jenuh. Ia tak tertarik dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh guru-guru itu—matematika, sains dan bahasa korea. Ia sudah menguasai semua pelajaran itu. Entah karena ia terlalu jenius atau apa, tak ada yang tahu. Tapi Henry mampu menangkap semua pelajaran dengan baik dan ia selalu mempelajari pelajaran yang belum pernah diajarkan di sekolah.

Henry menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok kelasnya. Menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju kantin. Sedangkan Henry hanya bisa mendesah keras karena ia sama sekali tak punya keinginan untuk pergi ke kantin. Keramaian akan membuatnya semakin pusing.

Henry melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dan merebahkan kepala diatasnya. Tiba-tiba keramaian di luar kelas membuatnya berdecak kesal. Teriakan-teriakan anak perempuan di luar kelas membuat kepala Henry berdenyut. Ia menutup kedua telinga dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan membenamkan kepalanya kedalam tas yang terletak di atas meja. Ia benar-benar benci dengan keramaian.

Namun semakin lama teriakan itu semakin kencang dan seperti menuju ke arah kelasnya. Dengan kesal Henry mengangkat wajahnya dari dalam tas. Mencari tahu apa yang membuat gadis-gadis itu berteriak sekencang itu. Dan yang ada dalam benak Henry adalah artis-artis yang bersekolah di tempat itu. Henry beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan sedang akan membuka pintu kelasnya saat tiba-tiba dari arah berlawan juga ada yang menggeser pintu itu.

Henry terdiam saat melihat siapa yang telah membuka pintu itu. Teriakan-teriakan yang tadi membuatnya sakit kepala tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bisikan-bisikan ingin tahu. Pria dihadapan Henry tersenyum lembut.

"_Sunbae_.." gumam Henry.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kan? Panggil aku Leeteuk _hyung_. Kenapa hari ini kau tidak datang ke ruang musik? Ayo, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Le.. Leeteuk _hyung_.." panggil Henry dengan suara terbata saat Leeteuk mulai berjalan menjauhi Henry.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kelasku? Kemarin aku.."

"Aku tahu banyak hal.." jawab Leeteuk sembari tersenyum lembut. "Ayo.. Kita tak punya banyak waktu istirahat.."

Henry sedikit terkesiap saat Leeteuk menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya lembut. Seumur hidup ini baru pertama kalinya ada yang menggandeng tangannya sehangat itu. Seakan terhipnotis, Henry pun mengikuti langkah pelan Leeteuk. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan-tatapan iri serta ingin tahu orang-orang yang ia lewati.

"Ki.. Kita mau ke mana Leeteuk _hyung_?" tanya Henry takut-takut.

"Menemui teman-temanku." Seakan tersengat listrik, Henry melepas begitu saja gandengan tangannya dengan Leeteuk membuat Leeteuk yang ada di hadapannya berhenti dan menatap Henry heran. "Ada apa? Tak usah takut, kau tak akan diapa-apakan oleh mereka." Tangan Henry kembali digenggam oleh Leeteuk.

Akhirnya Henry hanya pasrah mengikuti Leeteuk yang akan membawanya entah ke mana. Henry terus di bawa ke lantai atas oleh Leeteuk dan mata Henry pun bergerilya melihat sekelilingnya. Ruang guru, ruang BP, ruang komputer, ruang musik, ruang lukis, ruang sains, perpustakaan, sudah Henry lewati, namun Leeteuk tak kunjung mengajaknya berhenti hingga mereka sampai di lantai 3 dan Leeteuk membawanya ke sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong.

Henry membaca tulisan 'Ruang Fotografi' di atas pintu yang sedang di geser Leeteuk.

"Ini dia orang yang aku bicarakan kemarin."

Perkataan Leeteuk membuat Henry menatap pria-pria yang ada dihadapannya yang tengah duduk mengelilingi meja panjang. Henry merasa pernah melihat beberapa orang-orang itu.

"Sa.. Salam kenal, aku Henry Lau. Mohon bimbingannya." Henry membungkuk dalam lalu kembali menegakkan dirinya. Henry kembali menatap lekat orang-orang dihadapannya.

"Di mana Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Shindong?"

"Menjemput anak kelas 1."

"Ahh~ Begitu.. Nah.."

Pintu dibelakang Henry bergeser membuat Leeteuk menghentikan perkataannya. Enam orang masuk ke ruang itu.

"Baiklah.. Karena kita sudah berkumpul di tempat ini.. Mari kita mulai perkenalannya.." ucap Leeteuk sembari tersenyum. "Mulai denganmu Shindong."

Herny mengikuti arah pandang Leeteuk menuju pria gembul yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia bersama dengan seorang pria yang tingginya tak jauh beda dengan Henry. Begitu manis dan imut, pikir Henry.

"Aku Shindong dari kelas 3-C sedangkan ini Ryeowook dari kelas 1-D. Dia sama sepertiku, dia menyukai fotografi dan dia akan menjadi _partner_ku dibidang fotografi," terang Shindong panjang lebar. Ryeowook membungkuk dalam sembari mengucapkan salam perkenalan.

"Yesung.."

Henry menatap pria di sebelah kirinya. Henry ingat, ia pernah melihat pria itu saat ia tengah berada di ruang musik bersama dengan Leeteuk.

"Aku Yesung dari kelas 3-D dan ini Kibum dari kelas 1-A." Yesung menunjuk pria disisinya yang tengah membungkuk dalam. "Aku _leader_ dari grup musik Hana. Kibum akan menggantikan posisi Jungmo _hyung_ sebagai bass. Walau permainannya masih tak bisa disamakan dengan Jungmo _hyung_, tapi kalian akan terpesona saat melihat ia tampil. Dan anggotaku yang lain adalah Kangin sekelas denganku dan Sungmin dari kelas 2-E." Kedua pria yang disebutkan Yesung mengangguk singkat.

"Eunhyuk.."

"Yups! Aku Eunhyuk dari kelas 2-A. Aku kapten tim basket dan ini Kyuhyun dari kelas 1-C. Kemarin sebelum pulang sekolah aku melihatnya bermain basket. Setelah aku mengamati permainannya sepertinya ia bisa menggantikan posisi Jay _hyung_. Aku suka dengan lemparan _three point_nya. Anggota intiku yang lain Heechul _hyung_ dari kelas 3-B, Hankyung _hyung_ dari kelas 3-C, Zhoumi dari kelas 2-C, Donghae dari kelas 2-E dan Siwon sekelas denganku."

"Baiklah.. Giliranku.." Henry menatap Leeteuk yang berjalan kearahnya. Henry kembali terkesiap saat Leeteuk memeluknya dari samping. "Aku Leeteuk dari kelas 3-A dan ini Henry dari kelas 1-B. Henry akan menjadi _partner_ku. Dia bisa memainkan biola dan piano, tapi aku tak tahu dengan alat musik yang lain. Tapi yang terpenting, aku suka dengan permainan biolanya."

"Bisa kau tunjukkan pada kami permainan biolamu?"

"Ma.. Maaf Yesung _hyung_, aku meninggalkan biolaku di apartemen," ucap Henry meminta maaf.

"Ini.."

Henry menatap Leeteuk yang kini tengah menyerahkan sebuah tas biola padanya sembari tersenyum lembut. Dengan ragu Henry mengambil biola dari tangan Leeteuk dan membukanya. Sebuah biola berwarna putih kini terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Henry mengambil biola dan busurnya. Menyetelnya sejenak, setelah itu ia mulai menggesekkan busur ke atas senar.

Gesekan pertama yang Henry lakukan membuat semuanya tertegun. Entah kenapa nada yang keluar begitu lembut. Henry memainkannya secara perlahan dan tempo yang sesaat lalu sangat lambat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu cepat dan menjadi sangat cepat. Henry terus menggesekkan busurnya dengan tempo cepat. Disisinya Leeteuk kembali menunjukkan senyum lembutnya.

Selesai Henry memainkan biolanya, semua orang langsung bertepuk tangan riuh. Begitu terpesona dengan penampilan Henry.

"_The farmers song_, _right_?" bisik Leeteuk sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Henry. Henry mengangguk singkat, sekali lagi, ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Entah kenapa, kali ini ia merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Henry. Aku kagum dengan permainanmu," puji Yesung yang ikut-ikut menepuk pundak Henry. Henry kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

Sisa istirahat itu pun Henry habiskan dengan berkumpul bersama teman-teman _sunbae_nya walau ia hanya memperhatikan mereka tanpa ikut berbincang.

* * *

Henry menyeret tas ranselnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah meletakkan tasnya sembarangan di atas lantai ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dalam posisi telungkup. Ia benar-benar kelelahan. Semua pelajaran di sekolah membuatnya lelah dan juga jenuh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus mengikuti semua pelajaran membosankan itu jika ia ingin naik kelas dan lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik.

Henry membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pening. Sebuah tulisan yang ia tempel di langit-langit kamarnya membuat ia mendengus pelan. Ia pun bangkit dari kamarnya dan segera melepas sepatu serta kaus kakinya lalu meletakkan ke tempatnya. Dengan malas ia mulai membereskan apartemennya yang berantakan itu.

Butuh waktu 1 jam bagi Henry untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya beberapa hari ini. Dengan lunglai Henry kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Namun baru saja ia akan terlelap, suara dering ponsel membuatnya membuka mata. Sembari memaki-maki dalam hati, Henry meraih tas yang ia taruh sembarangan di atas lantai dan segera mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya untuk mencari ponsel yang terus saja meraung-raung tak mau berhenti.

Henry menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat mendapati nomor tak dikenal tertera jelas di layar ponselnya.

"Halo.." sapa Henry dengan suara lelahnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Ini siapa?" tanya Henry dengan nada suara yang sama.

"Kau tak mengenal suaraku?" Henry menggelengkan kepalanya tapi ia baru sadar bahwa si penelepon tak mungkin melihatnya dan ia menggumamkan kata tidak. "Aku Leeteuk _hyung_."

"Mwo?" tanya Henry.

"Leeteuk _hyung_.. Leeteuk _hyung_.."

"Oh~ Ada apa _hyung_?"

"Aku ada di depan pintu apartemenmu sekarang.."

"Ohh~ Begitu.. Hah?! APA?!"

_to be continued.._

* * *

_baiklah.. chapter 1 sudah saya update.. maaf jika mengecewakan.. saya sedikit kesulitan merangkai kata-kata untuk fanfic ini.. dan sudah sangat jelas, main chast di sini adalah Henry.. maaf jika ada yang tidak suka.._

_sejujurnya, fanfic ini saya ambil dari kisah nyata seseorang yang saya kenal dekat, namun.. dia sudah pergi dan tak akan kembali.. sebagian besar ide cerita ini saya ambil dari kisah hidup dia semenjak saya mengenalnya.. saya membuat fanfic ini karena tiba-tiba saya ingat dengannya.._

_namun ada beberapa yang hanya imajinasi saya.. bagian mana yang imajinasi? nanti akan saya beritahu saat fanfic ini sudah END.._

_nah, nikmati saja ceritanya dan kembali.. saya tunggu reviewnya.. oh iya, terima kasih juga yang sudah review dibagian prolog dan untuk seluruh silent rider yang begitu banyak... kkk... terima kasih.. ;)_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Memories © Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior © SM Entertainment_**

**_Other © Their own management_**

**_Friendship_**

* * *

Henry yang terburu-buru berlari menuju pintu apartemen tak melihat tas yang ada di hadapannya, alhasil ia menyandung tas itu dan jatuh terjerembab. Henry mengaduh kesakitan sembari memaki-maki tasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu masih sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Suara apa tadi?"

"Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa menemukan apartemenku?" tanya Henry yang masih mengusap sikunya.

"Kau habis terjatuh?" Henry menangguk singkat dan mengijinkan sang _hyung_ masuk. _Untung tadi aku sudah membereskan apartemen ini_.

"Duduk _hyung_, aku akan ambilkan minuman dingin untukmu." Henry segera berlalu menuju lemari es dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman soda lalu kembali lagi ke Leeteuk yang tengah mengamati apartemennya dengan mata teduh itu. "Ini _hyung_."

"Terima kasih."

"_Hyung_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku, dari mana _hyung_ menemukan alamat apartemenku."

"Aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu.." jawab Leeteuk sembari tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan Henry hanya menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan duduk di hadapan Leeteuk.

"Dan apa yang membawa _hyung_ kemari? Tidak mungkin.. Astaga! Ini sudah tengah malam! Kenapa _hyung_ datang kemari!" seru Henry histeris. Leeteuk yang ada dihadapannya malah menatap Henry bingung.

"Jika kau tahu ini sudah tengah malam, kenapa kau berteriak sekencang itu?" tanya Leeteuk. Seakan tersadar, Henry yang tengah menatap Leeteuk nampak menutup mulutnya dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Di depannya Henry dapat melihat bahwa kini Leeteuk tengah terkikik geli. "Kau itu lucu." Henry hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah malunya dari hadapan Leeteuk dan Leeteuk kembali terkikik geli.

"Nah.. Henry.. Setelah ku lihat-lihat, ternyata jarak apartemenmu dengan sekolah benar-benar jauh. Walau bisa ditempuh dengan kendaraan yang hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam, tapi kau tak bisa terus seperti itu. Terlalu lama di jalan bisa membuatmu lelah dan kau tak akan bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau pindah ke asrama kan?"

Henry terdiam sejenak tanpa menatap ke arah Leeteuk yang kini tengah menuntut jawaban 'ya' darinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu untuk pindah ke asrama? Apa karena kedua orang tuamu?" Henry menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya Henry bingung bagaimana ia menyampaikannya pada _sunbae_ dihadapannya ini.

"Sebelum ini aku tak pernah tinggal dengan orang lain _hyung_, jadi jujur saja, aku sedikit ragu dan takut," jawab Henry setelah ia menimbang-nimbang sejak tadi. "Memang _hyung_ dan yang lain terlihat baik, tapi.. aku takut _hyung_.."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara lembutnya. "Tak ada yang harus kau takutkan. Percayalah pada _hyung_, _hyung_ yang akan menjagamu karena kau tanggung jawabku. Mengerti?"

"Tapi.. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu _hyung_.." ucap Henry.

"Aku tak akan merasa kerepotan, mungkin malah kau yang akan kerepotan nantinya."

"Eh?"

"Selama ini aku selalu tidur sendiri di asrama itu," cerita Leeteuk. "Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menemukan _partner_ yang aku inginkan dan sejak melihatmu bermain biola aku jadi tertarik padamu dan ingin menjadikanmu _partner_ku. Makannya waktu itu aku langsung mengajakmu untuk tinggal di asrama." Henry terdiam, Leeteuk pun melanjutkan. "Dua minggu lagi adalah ulang tahun sekolah, aku ingin tampil bersamamu, maukah?"

"Be.. Bersamaku?" gagap Henry. Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Di depan banyak orang? Ti.. Tidak.. Tidak bisa.. A.. Aku demam panggung _hyung_."

"Tidak apa, aku akan membimbingmu," ujar Leeteuk. "Permainan biolamu sangat bagus dan kau perlu menunjukkan itu ke semua orang termasuk para guru. Nilaimu akan terbantu dengan itu nantinya.."

"Seperti itu?" Leeteuk mengangguk. Henry terdiam sejenak. Menimbang sekali lagi ajakan _sunbae_nya. Hingga akhirnya Henry mengangguk setelah lama bergelut dengan batinnya. Disana Leeteuk tersenyum lembut pada Henry. Leeteuk bangkit berdiri dan Henry pun mengikutinya.

"Baiklah.. Dua hari lagi kau bisa pindah ke asrama, aku dan Hankyung akan menjemputmu.."

"Tak usah _hyung_, aku akan ke sana sendiri. Barangku tak banyak, _hyung_ tinggal berikan saja alamtanya.. A.. Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian.." Leeteuk mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika itu mau.. Kalau begitu aku pulang, istirahatlah.."

Henry mengantar Leeteuk hingga Leeteuk mendapatkan taxi. Setelah itu Henry masuk kembali ke apartemennya. Henry mengunci pintu apartemen, setelahnya ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu tersebut. Henry menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Entah kenapa air mata mendesak ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Akhirnya Henry terduduk, membenamkan wajahnya dalam lututnya dan ia pun menangis dalam diam.

* * *

"Henry!"

Henry yang sedang akan membuka pintu kelasnya pun berhenti dan menoleh kesumber suara.

"O.. Oh Leeteuk _hyung_.. Pagi.."

"Pagi.. Mau menemaniku ke ruang musik?" tanya Leeteuk. Henry mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Leeteuk menuju lantai 2.

"Leeteuk _hyung_!"

Teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga itu membuat keduanya berhenti. Beberapa murid yang ada di lorongpun sampai menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kau kan bisa tidak berteriak seperti itu Zhoumi.." tegur Leeteuk sedangkan Zhoumi hanya tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"_Hyung_ ke mana saja kemarin? Aku hanya ingin bilang, hari ini kita ada latihan basket untuk pertandingan di acara ulang tahun sekolah besok. _Hyung_ bisa datang untuk melihat kami?"

"Baiklah.. Aku juga tak ada acara hari ini.."

"Ok! Kau juga bisa datang Henry.." ucap Zhoumi sembari menepuk pundak Henry pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu.

"Ayo.." Henry mengangguk dan segera mengikuti langkah Leeteuk.

"Hey! Leeteuk _hyung_! Henry!"

Kedua pria itu kembali menoleh dan terdiam saat melihat Shindong serta Ryeowook tengah menjepret mereka berdua dengan kamera DSLR ditangan. Keduanya tersenyum saat melihat Henry dan Leeteuk terdiam.

"Hanya untuk kenang-kenangan," ucap Shindong, setelah itu ia mengajak Ryeowook pergi sembari melihat kearah kamera mereka masing-masing.

"Lupakan.. Ayo.." ajak Leeteuk lagi. Henry hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali mengikuti langkah Leeteuk menuju ruang musik yang hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa meter.

"Kau sudah memilih lagu apa yang akan kita tampilkan di acara ulang tahun sekolah?" tanya Leeteuk pada Henry yang terus mengikutinya masuk ke ruang musik. Henry menggeleng pelan. "Kau suka dengan musik jenis apa?"

"Aku suka semuanya, tapi aku lebih suka musik klasik," lirih Henry.

"Hmm.. Musik klasik ya?" Henry bisa melihat jika Leeteuk tengah memikirkan sesuatu sembari menggumam. "Ahh.. _Summer_!"

Seruan dari Leeteuk membuat Henry terlonjak. Ia menatap _sunbae_ dihadapannya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kau tahu seorang _composer_ dari Jepang yang bernama Joe Hisaishi?" Henry nampak mengingat-ingat sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pernah mengetahui nama _composer_ tersebut saat ia menonton sebuah film Jepang berjudul _Spirited Away_. Leeteuk yang melihat anggukan Henry tersenyum senang. "Kau tahu _Summer_ karangan Joe Hisaishi? Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan itu?"

"_One Summer's Day_?"

"Bukan.. Bukan.. Itu _soundtrack_ untuk film _Spirited Away_.."

"_Hyung_ melihat film itu juga?" tanya Henry kaget. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Aku pikir di Korea tak banyak yang menyukai film animasi itu."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tegur Leeteuk. "Itu film animasi yang bagus dan aku sangat menyukainya.."

Dan pagi itu pun mereka berbicara banyak tentang hobi mereka menonton film. Henry membuat Leeteuk melupakan rencana awal _sunbae_nya itu untuk mencari lagu yang akan dipertontonkan pada acara ulang tahun sekolah.

* * *

Henry mendengarkan penjelasan guru dengan malas. Ia ingin jam istirahat segera berbunyi agar ia bisa bertemu dengan _sunbae_nya. Entah kenapa, pertemuan tadi pagi membuatnya ingin menceritakan banyak hal pada Leeteuk. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini. Ia selalu takut untuk menceritakan apapun pada orang lain karena ia takut orang lain akan merasa bosan dan jenuh dengan semua yang ia ceritakan.

Namun berbeda dengan _sunbae_nya yang satu ini. Leeteuk mau mendengarkan ceritanya tanpa merasa bosan sedikit pun, malah terlihat jelas dari wajahnya kalau _sunbae_nya itu sangat menikmati semua cerita Henry.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menggeser pintu kelas yang terletak di depan. Seorang pria masuk dan seisi kelas langsung menahan nafasnya. Sedangkan yang Henry lakukan hanya melongo memperhatikan _sunbae_nya itu berbicara dengan guru yang tengah mengajar di depan.

"Henry?" panggil guru itu membuat Henry tersadar dan seisi kelas menatapnya. Tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Iri, bangga, ingin tahu dan banyak lagi.

"Iya Pak."

"Ada yang mencarimu, kalian bicaralah di luar."

"Baik."

Henry melihat Leeteuk berjalan kearahanya, semua mata tertuju pada _sunbae_nya—entah itu pria atau wanita—yang nampak tenang.

"Ayo Henry." Lagi, tangan Henry digandeng lembut oleh Leeteuk. Henry pun mengikutinya keluar kelas.

"Ada apa Leeteuk _hyung_?" Tak dapat dipungkiri, Henry merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan Leeteuk.

"Ini." Henry mengangkat tangannya untuk menerima selembar _sheet music_ dari tangan Leeteuk. "Itu yang akan kita mainkan di acara ulang tahun besok. Jika kau tidak suka bilang saja, nanti aku akan menggantinya. Tadi pagi kita belum sempat membicarakannya kan? Nah, sekarang masuklah, istirahat nanti kita bertemu lagi."

Henry hanya bisa mengangguk sembari menatap selembar _sheet music _berjudul _Summer_ ditangannya. Leeteuk mendorong Henry masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Setelah _sunbae_nya itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang guru, pria itu segera menghilang dari kelas Henry. Menyisakan Henry yang terus menatap selembar kertas ditangannya.

* * *

Jam istirahat berdentang dengan nyaring, siswa-siswi yang tengah serius memperhatikan penjelasan guru pun mendesah lega dan meregangkan tubuh lelah mereka. Henry yang sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Leeteuk—tanpa membereskan buku-buku pelajaran dan menunggu guru yang mengajar keluar—Henry menyambar tas biola serta kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Leeteuk. Henry melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat sembari memandang _sheet music_ yang ada ditangannya.

Brukk!

Henry terjatuh, tas bioalnya terantuk lantai serta _sheet music_nya terbang entah kemana. Henry meminta maaf pada orang yang baru saja ditabraknya itu sembari membungkuk dalam. Ia tahu kali ini ia yang salah karena tak memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Maaf katamu!" sembur orang itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat mengerikan, apalagi ditambah dengan amarah orang itu. Membuat Henry sedikit ketakutan. "Kau itu sudah menabrakku dan hanya maaf yang kau ucapkan!"

"Ma.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tak sengaja.."

"Sengaja atau tidak sengaja aku tak peduli!" Henry melihat orang itu tengah menatap tas biola yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Secepat kilat orang tersebut menyambar tas biola itu.

"Jangan!" mohon Henry saat orang itu akan membanting tas bioalnya. "Ku mohon jangan biolaku.."

"Kau sudah menabrakku jadi kau harus membayarnya!"

"Ja.. Jangan.. Ku mohon.." lirih Henry sembari menatap nanar ke arah biolanya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Henry menoleh dan ia mendapat Eunhyuk ada disana sembari menatap dingin dirinya. Ahh.. Bukan dirinya, tetapi orang dihadapannya.

"Eun.. Eunhyuk _hyung_.." gumam Henry.

"Ada apa Henry? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari mendekat kearah Henry. Henry hanya bisa diam, ia tak ingin masalahnya menjadi semakin rumit. Eunhyuk pun membantu Henry berdiri. "Kembalikan tas biola itu, Alexander."

Orang dihadapan Henry berdecih dan menatap sengit kearah Eunhyuk sedangkan yang Eunhyuk lakukan hanya menatap dingin orang yang dipanggilnya Alexander itu.

"Eunhyuk _hyung_.." lirih Henry.

"Kau mau kembalikan atau tidak!" tegas Eunhyuk. Dan dengan wajah kesal, Alexander melempar tas biola itu kearah Henry yang langsung ditangkap dan dipeluk erat oleh Henry. Henry menatap kepergian Alexander sembari menggumamkan kata maaf. "Kau tak terlukakan?"

"Tidak Eunhyuk _hyung_.. Terima kasih sudah membantuku.." ucap Henry.

"Tak masalah.." Eunhyuk menatap Henry sejenak. "Kau mau ke ruang musik?"

"Iya, aku mau membahas lagu yang akan aku dan Leeteuk _hyung_ bawakan di acara ulang tahun sekolah," jawab Henry.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku?"

"Eh?"

"Aku rasa Leeteuk _hyung_ juga sedang ada di sana saat ini."

"Di.. Dimana?"

"Gedung olah raga," jawab Eunhyuk. "Tapi kalau kau tak yakin aku akan menemanimu ke ruang musik. Setelah kau tak mendapatkan apa yang kau cari, kau harus ikut aku. Ok?"

"Baiklah.."

Eunhyuk segera merangkul pundak Henry—setelah Henry berhasil menemukan _sheet music_nya yang tadi terbang—dan membawanya menuju ruang musik. Sesampainya di ruang musik, Henry tak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Benarkan?" ujar Eunhyuk sembari melongok ke dalam ruang musik. Henry menganggukkan kepalanya. "Temani aku ke kelas sebentar, aku ingin mengambil bola basket milikku."

Tanpa berucap apapun Henry mengikuti Eunhyuk. Kembali, banyak murid yang menatap Henry dengan tatapan iri. Sebenarnya Henry sedikit jengah saat melihat tatapan-tatapann itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Ingin sekali Henry menanyakannya namun ia tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk sekedar menanyakan arti tatapan mereka terhadap dirinya.

"Oh~ Yesung _hyung_!"

Seruan dari Eunhyuk itu membuat Henry menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan mendapati Yesung tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kalian akan ke gedung olah raga?" tanya Yesung.

"Hmm," angguk Eunhyuk. "Tunggu sebentar, aku masuk ke kelas dulu." Dan Eunhyuk langsung menghilang ke dalam kelasnya, menyisakan Henry dan Yesung yang hanya terdiam. "Ayo."

Ketiga orang itu segera berjalan menjauhi kelas Eunhyuk. Menelusuri lorong-lorong menuju gedung olah raga yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Henry sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kaki ke bagian belakang sekolah. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat taman di belakang sekolah yang terlihat begitu indah. Rumput hijau tumbuh dengan subur dan di sekeliling taman itu terdapat pohon-pohon besar yang rindang. Ditengahnya terdapat air mancur. Walau taman itu tak begitu besar namun terlihat sangat indah.

"Eoh~ Itu.. Bukankah Leeteuk _hyung_!" seru Yesung sembari menunjuk seorang siswa yang tengah berteduh dibawah pohon. Dengan segera Eunhyuk dan Yesung berlari menuju taman. Henry yang semula bingung dengan sikap tergesa kedua_ sunbae_nya itu pun akhirnya mengikutinya.

Dari jauh Henry dapat melihat wajah khawatir Eunhyuk dan Yesung saat menghampiri dan berbicara dengan Leeteuk. Namun Leeteuk hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Guukk.. Guuukk.."

Henry menatap seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih yang tengah berada dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Anjing itu terlihat sangat nyaman berada di pelukan Leeteuk.

"Sepertinya aku ingin merawatnya.." ucap Leeteuk.

"Terserah _hyung_ saja, ayo kita ke gedung olah raga. Kita sudah ditunggu oleh mereka," tegas Yesung. Leeteuk pun mengangguk. Yesung segera berjalan menjauh, Eunhyuk mendorong Henry untuk segera menyusul Yesung. Leeteuk berjalan perlahan dibelakang mereka sembari menghindari sorotan sinar matahari yang mulai terik.

* * *

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

"Maaf Heechul _hyung_, kami harus menjemput Leeteuk _hyung_," jawab Eunhyuk sembari melirik kearah Leeteuk yang nampak sibuk membelai anjing yang ada dipelukannya. Heechul yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati Leeteuk.

"Jangan sekarang Heechul, ok?" ucap Leeteuk sebelum Heechul mengucapkan apapun. Terlihat Heechul tengah mendengus kesal. "Ayo Henry, kita duduk di sana."

Henry melihat Leeteuk berjalan menjauh dari tim basket. Henry pun mengikuti Leeteuk begitu juga dengan Yesung. Dibarisan bangku penonton paling depan sudah ada Sungmin dan Kangin yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearah Leeteuk, Henry dan Yesung.

"_Hyung_, anjingnya manis sekali."

"Hahaha~ Kau benar Sungmin. Tadi aku menemukannya di depan gedung sekolah saat aku berangkat sekolah. Sepertinya dia tersesat."

"Kau ingin merawatnya _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin. Leeteuk mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin masih sambil membelai anjing itu. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat anjing itu lebih jelas. Henry mendudukkan diri di sisi Leeteuk sedangkan Yesung memilih duduk di samping Kangin.

"Maaf Henry, hari ini kita tak bisa membahas untuk penampilan kita di ulang tahun sekolah," ucap Leeteuk pada Henry yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Lagi pula tadi pagi kita sudah berjanji pada Zhoumi _hyung_ untuk datang ke latihan mereka kan?" ujar Henry. Leeteuk mengangguk dan kembali sibuk dengan anjing dipelukannya.

Henry mengalihkan pandangannya dari Leeteuk ke arah anak-anak basket yang tengah melatih keahlian _shooting_ mereka. Henry bisa melihat bahwa Eunhyuk benar-benar membimbing timnya agar berlatih lebih serius. Sedangkan pelatih mereka tengah melihat anak didiknya dari samping lapangan.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu sejak anak-anak basket melatih _shooting_ mereka. Mereka pun berhenti sejenak. Eunhyuk nampak memanggil anak kelas 1 yang baru saja bergabung dan memintanya untuk menunjukkan lemparan 3 poinnya pada mereka sebagai pembukaan latihan mereka selanjutnya. Henry bisa melihat bahwa anak itu terlihat sangat senang namun juga gugup. Henry terus mengamati anak itu yang tengah bersiap-siap.

"_Hyung_, kau ingat nama anak kelas 1 di tim basket itu?"

Pertanyaan Yesung yang dilontarkan pada Leeteuk membuat Henry menoleh.

"Namanya Kyuhyun, dia dari kelas 1-C," jawab Leeteuk sembari menatap anak itu. Henry menganggukkan kepalanya samar. Sejujurnya ia juga lupa nama anak yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"_Hyung_, bukankah pemain basket itu seharusnya lima pemain inti dan lima pemain cadangan?" tanya Henry sembari bertepuk tangan saat Kyuhyun berhasil menunjukkan lemparan _three point_nya dengan sempurna. "Tapi kenapa mereka hanya bertujuh?"

"Sebenarnya tim mereka memiliki 10 anggota. Namun Heechul mengeluarkan 4 orang lainnya," jawab Leeteuk sembari menatap kearah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka jarang ikut berlatih?" tanya Henry.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu.." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Kangin. "Eunhyuk orang yang sangat disiplin dan patuh akan aturan-aturan yang ada. Ke-4 orang itu selalu melanggar peraturan dan kadang berbuat curang. Saat pertandingan beberapa waktu lalu, Eunhyuk memang belum menjadi kapten tim basket. Saat itu Heechul yang masih menjadi kapten. Eunhyuk yang tak suka dengan sikap ke-4 orang itu lebih memilih untuk mengundurkan diri. Dia tak menyebutkan apapun, dia hanya bilang tak bisa bekerja sama dengan orang licik."

"Eunhyuk adalah salah satu anggota inti," lanjut Sungmin saat Kangin menghentikan ceritanya. "Dan dia salah satu anggota yang selalu dibanggakan oleh tim basket. Saat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Heechul _hyung_ benar-benar marah dan meminta Eunhyuk untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Karena Eunhyuk tak mau menjelaskan apapun dan tetap memilih untuk keluar, akhirnya Heechul _hyung_ mencari tahu sendiri apa yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk keluar."

"Ternyata ke-4 orang itu telah berbuat curang disaat pertandingan antar sekolah," ucap Leeteuk. Kangin, Sungmin dan Yesung mengangguk. "Ke-4 orang itu memberi sogokan pada sang wasit agar tim basket kita menang dalam pertandingan. Heechul yang mengetahui itu langsung mengeluarkan 4 orang itu lalu meminta maaf pada tim lawan mereka dan meminta Eunhyuk untuk masuk lagi. Dan sebelum kenaikan kelas, Eunhyuk diangkat menjadi kapten tim basket oleh Heechul. Dia adalah kapten basket termuda yang dimiliki sekolah ini."

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan iri. Ia selalu ingin seperti itu. Bisa mengambil keputusan dengan berani dan sanggup menghadapi segala resikonya. Selama ini ia tak pernah berani mengambil keputusan sendiri. Ia terlalu takut, takut untuk menghadapi resiko yang mungkin akan membuatnya jatuh.

Henry terus memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang nampak berlatih dengan serius. Tidak hanya Eunhyuk, seluruh anggota basket nampak berlatih dengan serius. Sang pelatih tak henti-hentinya memberikan dukungan pada anak didiknya.

"_Smile_.."

Seruan itu membuat Henry, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Kangin dan Yesung menoleh. Mereka mendapati Shindong serta Ryeowook tengah memotret mereka sembari tersenyum senang. Sungmin, Kangin dan Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua orang itu. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya diam saja, ia kembali memperhatikan latihan anak-anak basket itu sembari terus membelai anjing yang ada dipangkuannya yang tengah tertidur. Hanya Henry yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shindong dan Ryeowook yang terlihat seperti kakak dan adik yang memiliki hobi yang sama.

"Kau juga akan sering bertemu Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun nantinya," kata Leeteuk. Henry menoleh dan menatap Leeteuk. "Mereka juga akan tinggal di asrama. Ryeowook sekamar dengan Shindong sedangkan Kyuhyun sekamar dengan Heechul. Tapi mereka sudah masuk asrama sejak kemarin."

"Kapan kau akan pindah ke asrama?" tanya Yesung pada Henry.

"Eum.. Besok _hyung_," jawab Henry ragu.

"Kenapa hari ini kau tak pindah saja?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Hari ini aku masih ada pelajaran hingga malam hari _hyung_," jawab Henry. "Besok hari minggu dan aku bisa memindahkan semuanya besok."

"Ahh~ iya.. Aku lupa kalau kau masih ada pelajaran hingga malam hari," sahut Yesung sembari menepuk dahinya. Henry hanya diam saja dan terus melirik Shindong serta Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memotret anggota tim basket yang tengah berlatih. Sesekali mereka nampak berseru menyemangati.

Henry mendesah pelan dan kembali menikmati latihan tim basket itu. Tak disadarinya bahwa sedari tadi Leeteuk—yang sibuk membelai anjing dipangkuannya dan memperhatikan tim basket berlatih—selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Henry.

* * *

Henry menutup pintu apartemennya sedikit keras. Dilepasnya sepatu serta kaus kaki yang melekat pada kakinya lalu meletakkannya sembarangan. Henry meninggalkan tas sekolah serta tas biolanya begitu saja lalu berjalan lemah menuju kamarnya.

Henry menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan agak pucat. Pelajaran hari ini membuatnya benar-benar lelah dan juga jenuh. Walau baru tiga hari masuk sekolah, pelajaran yang didapatnya sudah sangat banyak. Belum lagi tugas-tugas yang diberikan diakhir pekan ini, membuatnya harus ekstra kerja keras untuk menyelesaikannya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Henry mengambil jam yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Menyetel alarmnya, setelah itu ia jatuh tertidur. Ia sudah tak mendengar lagi saat ponsel yang ia letakkan di dalam tas sekolahnya tengah berdering.

_to be continued.._

* * *

_chapter 2 update.._

_dan mohon maaf sebelumnya.. minggu ini saya sudah update semua fanfic saya yang sedang on going.. yah~ kecuali Afterlife memang.. dua minggu ke depan saya tak bisa mengupdate fanfic, karena kantor tempat saya bekerja akan kedatangan tim audit.. saya harus konsen ke kerjaan saya.. jadi saya tak akan bisa mengupdate apapun untuk dua minggu ke depan.._

_saya benar-benar minta maaf.._

_semoga chapter ini tak mengecewakan.._

_terima kasih yang sudah mereview.. entah itu dikotak review, PM, maupun di facebook.. ^^_

_dan sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk seluruh silent readers~ XD_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Memories © 2013 Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior © SM Entertainment_**

**_Other © Their own management_**

**_Friendship_**

* * *

Kriiingggggg~

Krrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg~

Krrrriiiiiiiinnnngggggggggg~

Alarm itu berdering sangat keras tapi tak mampu membangunkan Henry yang tengah tertidur pulas. Henry hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya lalu kembali tidur. Namun alarm yang terus berdering itu akhirnya membuat Henry membuka matanya dengan malas. Ditatapnya alarm yang terus berdering itu. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Henry mengambilnya lalu mematikannya dan kembali meletakkannya di atas meja.

Henry terduduk di atas tempat tidur sembari mengucek matanya. Dengan setengah nyawa yang terkumpul, Henry menatap kamarnya sejenak. Setelah mendesah sesaat Henry memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuk masih menyerang dirinya. Ia berniat merebahkan tubuhnya lagi saat tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan langkah malas Henry pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan limbung menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Siapa.." gumam Henry sembari membuka pintu.

"Astaga~ Kau baru saja bangun tidur?"

Henry menatap orang dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Berusaha mengenali siapa orang itu. Bahkan Henry sampai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga membuat orang dihadapannya terkikik geli melihat wajah mengantuk Henry.

"Aku Hankyung _hyung_, Henry.."

"Oh~"

Hanya itu tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut Henry. Setelahnya Henry kembali masuk ke dalam sembari mengacak rambutnya. Henry pun merubuhkan dirinya diatas sofa dan kembali tertidur. Hankyung yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia nampak mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang sembari terkikik geli.

* * *

Henry terbangun dan terkejut saat mendapati dirinya tengah tertidur diatas sofa. Seingatnya semalam ia tidur diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, eoh?"

Mendengar sapaan itu membuat Henry hampir berteriak. Melihat keterkejutan Henry, orang itu pun tertawa keras.

"Astaga! Hankyung _hyung_! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Henry sembari mengelus dadanya. "Eh, bagaimana _hyung_ bisa masuk?"

"Bukankah tadi kau yang membukakan pintu," jawab Hankyung. "Apa kau terkena amnesia? Atau nyawamu belum terkumpul? Atau kau masih mengantuk?"

Henry hanya terdiam mendengar celotehan _sunbae_ dihadapannya. Henry melirik jam tangannya dan terkejut saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Kau tidur dengan menggunakan itu?"

Henry melihat dirinya sendiri saat Hankyung menunjuk dirinya dan Henry hanya mengangguk malu. Ia tertidur masih dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Henry bisa melihat jika _sunbae_nya tengah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Emm, ada apa Hankyung _hyung_ kemari?" tanya Henry.

"Membantumu untuk pindah ke asrama, bukankah hari ini kau pindah ke asrama?" Henry menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau belum bersiap? Sebaiknya kau keluarkan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa, setelah itu kau mandi. Nanti aku yang akan mengepak semuanya."

"Ta.. Tapi.."

"Aku tak mau menerima bantahan, _hoobae_!" tegas Hankyung. Henry yang tak bisa berkata-kata pun akhirnya menuruti perkataan Hankyung. Henry melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan segera mengeluarkan pakaian serta barang-barangnya dari dalam lemari. Tak lupa seluruh buku pelajarannya. Semuanya ia letakkan di atas ranjang.

"Hankyung _hyung_," panggil Henry takut-takut. Hankyung yang tengah duduk sembari membaca majalah pun menoleh.

"Sudah semua?" Henry mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung. "Kalau begitu kau mandilah, akan kubereskan semuanya." Henry sebenarnya tak ingin merepotkan _sunbae_nya itu, namun melihat keyakinan dimata _sunbae_nya akhirnya Henry pergi juga ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian ganti dan handuk.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Henry untuk mandi, 20 menit kemudian Henry keluar dengan rambut basah dan terlihat lebih segar. Henry mendekati Hankyung yang tengah terduduk di lantai dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi ranjang sembari membaca majalah. Pria itu terlihat sangat suka sekali membaca majalah.

"Oh~ Kau sudah selesai Henry?" Henry mengangguk. "Bagaimana? Apa benar sudah semua? Ternyata barangmu lebih sedikit dari yang aku kira."

"Iya, ini sudah semua. Terima kasih sudah membantuku membereskannya _hyung_."

"Tak perlu sungkan.." Henry melihat Hankyung tengah mengamati jamnya lalu menepuk tangannya keras. "Nah, kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang jika tak ada lagi yang harus kau bawa."

"Hanya tinggal sepatuku _hyung_ dan aku bisa sendiri." Henry bergegas menuju rak yang terletak di dekat pintu apartemen. Henry meletakkan sepatu-sepatunya ke dalam kotak sepatu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik. Dilihatnya Hankyung tengah membawa 2 koper serta satu tas tangan yang lumayan besar dan terlihat sangat berat. Henry pun mendekati _sunbae_nya.

"Pergilah ambil tas biola dan tas sekolahmu, aku tunggu di luar," ucap Hankyung sebelum Henry sempat mengucapkan apapun untuk meringankan sedikit beban _sunbae_nya. Henry mendesah pelan lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas sekolah serta tas biolanya yang sangat berharga.

Setelah menyambar kantong plastik yang berisi sepatu, Henry segera keluar dari apartemen. Tak ingin membuat _subae_nya menunggu lebih lama lagi. Diluar gerbang apartemen, Henry bisa melihat bahwa Hankyung tengah memasukkan kopernya ke dalam taxi begitu juga dengan tas yang satunya. Henry berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, namun sesampainya disisi taxi Hankyung telah selesai memasukkan koper dan tas Henry ke dalam bagasi.

"Oh iya.. Barang-barangmu yang lain..."

"Tak apa _hyung_, aku sudah membayar sewa apartemen itu untuk 3 tahun kedepan. Jadi tak apa aku meninggalkan televisi dan yang lainnya." Hankyung mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam taxi diikuti oleh Henry. Setelah Hankyung menyebutkan alamatnya, pengemudi taxi segera menjalankan taxi.

Henry mengamati Hankyung yang nampak memainkan ponselnya. Henry ingin mengajak Hankyung bicara, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Henry tak tahu bagaimana memulai pembicaraan. Henry menatap keluar jendela sembari sedikit memajukan bibirnya karena ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Henry, kau akan sekamar dengan Leeteuk, kan?"

"Iya, _hyung_," jawab Henry sembari menatap Hankyung.

"Baguslah.. Anak itu tak penah mau tidur dengan siapapun.. Tapi setelah kami dengar ia memiliki seorang _partner_ dan akan sekamar dengannya, kurasa kau akan sedikit banyak membantu kami untuk menjaganya."

"Menjaganya? Menjaga Leeteuk _hyung_?" tanya Henry tak mengerti. Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. "Kenapa?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri.." jawab Hankyung. "Aku tak berhak menyampaikannya padamu. Biarkan Leeteuk sendiri yang akan menyampaikannya padamu nanti." Henry terdiam mendengar penuturan Hankyung.

"Sebenarnya..." Hankyung menatap Henry saat Henry terdiam. Henry melirik Hankyung sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya Leeteuk _hyung_ orang yang seperti apa?"

"Leeteuk itu orang yang sangat penyayang," jawab Hankyung sembari menunjukkan senyum lembutnya. "Jika ia sudah menyukai orang itu, ia akan memberikan seluruh rasa sayangnya pada orang itu."

"Hanya.. itu?"

"Kau mau mengetahui apa lagi darinya?" tanya Hankyung. "Dia hanya orang yang terlalu baik dan terlalu jenius. Ia bisa mengetahui segalanya hanya dengan melihat. Dan dia juga orang yang hangat. Kau tak perlu takut Henry, jika ia mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu dia pasti akan melakukannya. Dan itu berarti.. dia menyayangimu Henry.."

Henry semakin terdiam mendengar penuturan Hankyung. Selama ini Henry tak pernah mendapat perlakuan baik dari teman-temannya. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ia hanya anak sombong dan nakal. Dan ia tahu apa yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya dulu berfikir seperti itu. Henry orang yang pemalu dan pendiam. Ia tak pernah berani untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain. Ia juga tak pandai bergaul. Ia juga tak bisa mebela dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Henry, Hankyung terus melirik Henry yang tengah melamun. Hankyung sebenarnya ingin mengenal lebih dekat lagi siapa Henry sebenarnya. Namun melihat Henry yang terus terdiam membuat Hankyung paham seperti apa Henry dan ia yakin Henry akan mampu menjaga Leeteuk untuk mereka sampai hari itu tiba.

* * *

"I.. Ini asramanya?" Henry menatap gedung besar dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yups.. Inilah _Light House_," jawab Hankyung sembari menurunkan barang-barang Henry dari bagasi taxi. Henry melangkah mendekati gerbang yang tak setinggi gerbang sekolahnya, namun cukup untuk membuat para pencuri kewalahan untuk memanjatnya. "Ayo masuk.."

Hankyung kembali membawa koper-koper serta tas Henry dan membawanya masuk melewati gerbang yang sudah terbuka itu. Henry mengikuti Hankyung dari belakang sembari melihat sekeliling asrama yang terlihat sangat sunyi. Henry bisa merasakan kenyamanan saat pertama kali menapakkan kakinya di halaman asrama.

Gedung yang indah, halaman yang luas, taman yang terlihat sangat nyaman dan semuanya terlihat sangat terawat. Henry terus mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan geli sembari menyandarkan dirinya di pintu masuk asrama. Hankyung mengangguk singkat pada orang itu sembari melempar senyum gelinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana Henry?"

"_Sunbae_.."

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu.."

"I.. Iya Leeteuk _hyung_.." gumam Henry sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Emm.. Menyenangkan.." ucap Henry. Leeteuk mengacak rambut Henry pelan lalu segera menggandengnya masuk ke dalam asrama.

"Selamat datang!"

Seruan itu membuat Henry menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap _sunbae-sunbae_ serta ketiga teman sebayanya yang tengah bertepuk tangan sambil sesekali meniup terompet dan berseru-seru seakan itu adalah acara penyambutan tahun baru.

"Selamat datang Henry.." ucap Leeteuk sembari memeluk tubuh Henry dari samping. Henry terdiam dan malah menundukkan kepalanya membuat seluruh penghuni asrama menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Leeteuk yang berada disisi Henry memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Henry.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Henry sedangkan Henry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Leeteuk langsung memeluk Henry dan membelai punggungnya pelan. "Sssssttt... Sudah, jangan menangis.."

Henry terus terisak dipelukan Leeteuk membuat seluruh penghuni asrama semakin kebingungan. Yesung yang pertama kali memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Henry dan Leeteuk.

"Henry, ada apa? Apa kau tak suka dengan pesta penyambutan ini?" tanya Yesung yang merasa bersalah.

Henry melepas pelukan Leeteuk dan menggeleng pelan sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Leeteuk menatap Henry sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih atas pesta penyambutannya.." ucap Henry pelan namun dapat membuat perasaan seluruh penghuni asrama lega karena Henry tak marah dengan pesta penyambutan itu.

"Nah~ mari kita nikmati pesta kecil-kecilan ini!" seru Hankyung yang langsung disambut oleh teriakan setuju dari seluruh penghuni asrama. Leeteuk menggandeng tangan Henry dan membawanya masuk ke dalam pesta kecil-kecilan itu.

* * *

Penghuni asrama _Light House_ baru saja menyelesaikan pesta kecil-kecilan mereka untuk menyambut kedatangan Henry di asrama dan sekarang ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Saat ini seluruh penghuni asrama telah kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Henry dibawa oleh Leeteuk menuju kamarnya. Henry terus saja berdiam diri selama Leeteuk membawa ke kamarnya.

"Silahkan masuk.." ujar Leeteuk sembari membuka pintu kamarnya. Henry hanya mengangguk sekali lalu segera masuk.

Apa yang ditangkap matanya saat pertama kali masuk ke kamar itu adalah, satu buah foto _sunrise_ yang begitu besar terpasang di tembok kamar itu. Entah kenapa, Henry seperti benar-benar melihat _sunrise_ saat ini.

"Baguskan?" Pertanyaan dari Leeteuk itu membuat Henry sedikit terkejut namun Henry menganggukkan kepalanya. "Shindong yang mengambil foto itu dan aku benar-benar menyukainya, seakan aku benar-benar berada di pantai dan tengah melihat matahari terbit."

"_Hyung_ suka pantai?" tanya Henry sembari meletakkan tas-tasnya di atas lantai kamar.

"Sangat.. Aku ingin sekali bermain ke sana.. Tapi aku tak mempunyai waktu.."

"Bagaimana kalau libur sekolah kita pergi berlibur ke pantai?" Henry melihat Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi ajakan dirinya. Leeteuk lalu mulai sibuk dengan ponsel yang ada ditangannya sembari berbaring di ranjang.

Henry kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh pelosok kamar. Ruangan itu terbagi menjadi dua bagian yang terpisah dengan dua buah meja belajar berukuran sama. Disebelah kiri adalah wilayah milik Leeteuk. Semua barang-barang Leeteuk tertata sangat rapi dan semuanya kebanyakan berwana putih. Dan Henry memahami satu hal, _sunbae_nya ini menyukai warna putih sama seperti dirinya yang juga menyukai wana putih, namun Henry lebih menyukai warna merah.

Dibagian sebelah kanan inilah yang akan menjadi wilayah Henry. Wilayah itu juga terlihat bersih dan rapi. Semuanya berwarna krem, mulai dari tempat tidur, lemari hingga meja belajar dan Henry mulai membongkar isi tasnya dan meletakkannya di dalam lemari.

"Maukah kau memainkan biola untukku malam ini?"

"Eh?" Henry yang tengah menata buku pelajarannya di atas meja belajarpun menoleh pada Leeteuk.

"Biola.. Mainkan biola untukku.."

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan kegiatannya untuk berberes. Henry mengambil tas biolanya dan mengeluarkan biola berwarna merah dari dalamnya.

"_Hyung_ ingin aku memainkan lagu apa?" tanya Henry sembari memposisikan biolanya.

"Hmm.. _Kiss The Rain_.." jawab Leeteuk setelah berfikir sejenak.

"Ok.." Henry menyanggupi permintaan Leeteuk dan mulai memainkan lagu milik pianis dari Korea Selatan itu dengan sangat indah. Leeteuk terlihat menghentikan kesibukannya bermain ponsel dan mulai menikmati permainan biola Henry. Matanya pun terpejam dan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat itu nampak berseri-seri. Henry yang melihat itu pun merasa bangga karena bisa membuat _sunbae_nya merasa senang.

Selesai Henry memainkan lagu _Kiss The Rain_, terlihat Leeteuk sudah tertidur dengan damai. Perlahan Henry menurunkan biola dari bahunya dan menatap sendu biola yang ada ditangannya. Henry memeluknya sejenak lalu mengembalikannya ke dalam tas. Henry kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membereskan barang-barang dengan pelan karena takut membangunkan _sunbae_nya yang telah tertidur lelap.

* * *

Matahari telah kembali menyinari bumi, burung-burungpun tak hentinya bersahut-sahutan di atas pohon. Diatas tempat tidurnya, Henry menggeliat sejenak lalu kembali memeluk gulingnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, saat matanya telah terbiasa dengan cahaya yang ada ia pun keheranan saat melihat ranjang _sunbae_nya telah rapi. Perlahan Henry bangun dari ranjangnya dan terduduk. Menatap ranjang _sunbae_nya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Ke mana Leeteuk _hyung_?" gumam Henry sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke luar kamar hendak mencari _hyung_ yang sekamar dengannya. Perlahan kedua kakinya membawanya menuju meja makan yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya.

"Oh~ Kau baru bangun Henry?"

Pertanyaan dari Shindong membuat Henry membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan berjalan pelan menuju meja makan. Beberapa _sunbae_nya berada di sana dan ketiga teman sebayanya juga.

"Leeteuk _hyung_ dimana?" tanya Henry sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Heechul sembari mengucek matanya.

"Sudah berangkat ke sekolah," jawab Kangin sembari memasukkan potongan _sandwich_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh?" Henry menatap jam dinding yang ada di ruang itu dan menatap _sunbae_nya dengan tatapan _shock_. "Jam 6 pagi?"

"Dia selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali." Kali ini Heechul yang menjawabnya. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dan bersiaplah jika kau tak ingin terlambat."

"Hmm.." gumam Henry sembari beranjak dari ruang makan dan segera menghilang dari kamarnya.

Sementara itu di meja makan, mereka tengah saling menatap, tatapan kebingungan dan khawatir.

"Dia.. belum mengetahuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku rasa belum Kyu," jawab Hankyung.

"Biarkan Leeteuk sendiri yang mengatakannya padanya.." sambung Heechul dengan suara lelahnya.

* * *

Henry berpisah dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook di depan pintu kelas 1-B. Henry yang biasanya masuk melalui pintu belakang kelas pun harus mengalah melewati pintu masuk yang berada di depan kelas karena ada beberapa orang murid yang tengah mengobrol di depan pintu itu dan Henry tak ingin mengganggu mereka.

Di dalam kelas hanya ada enam orang anak laki-laki dan dua orang anak perempuan. Saat Henry masuk, mereka semua nampak melirik Henry sekilas lalu kembali sibuk mengobrol. Sedangkan Henry lebih memilih untuk langsung menuju tempat duduknya. Henry meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja dan sedang akan meletakkan tas biolanya di bawah meja ketika ia melihat sesuatu dibangku teman yang duduk di depannya.

Henry memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas dan ia kaget saat melihat begitu banyak lem di bangku temannya itu. Henry menatap ke delapan teman sekelasnya yang tengah asyik mengobrol lalu kembali menatap bangku temannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Henry mengambil buku tulis kosong di dalam tasnya, lalu menyobek bagian tengahnya dan meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di bangku temannya yang penuh dengan lem itu.

Sejenak Henry mendengus, ia tak habis pikir ada yang akan mengerjai teman sekelasnya sejahat itu. Setelah selesai menutupi bangku temannya dengan sobekan kertas dari bukunya, Henry menghempaskan diri ke bangkunya sendiri. Saat Henry akan mengeluarkan buku musiknya, tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Dengan kecewa Henry kembali memasukkan buku musiknya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya ketika guru serta teman-teman sekelasnya masuk.

Henry tengah menggantung tas sekolahnya di sisi meja ketika teman yang duduk di hadapannya berseru hingga membuat seisi kelas menatap temannya itu termasuk Henry.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang guru yang nampaknya juga terkejut mendengar teriakan dari murid perempuannya itu.

"Pak, ada yang mau mengerjai saya!"jawab murid itu dengan kesal.

Sang gurupun mendekati meja muridnya dengan kening berkerut dan sang guru pun paham apa yang dimaksudkan sang murid.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?" tanya sang guru dengan nada penuh wibawa. Teman dihadapan Henry memunguti kertas-kertas yang diletakkan Henry di bangku itu dengan kesal. Namun sesaat kemudian ia berhenti dan nampak mengamati kertas di tangannya.

"He.. Hen.. Ry.. La.. Lau..Henry Lau.. Henry?!" seru gadis itu. Henry yang sedang membuka buku peajarannya pun terlonjak.

"Apa?" tanya Henry pelan.

"Kau kan yang melakukan ini!" seru gadis itu sembari menunjukkan kertas lengket ditangannya.

"Aku memang meletakkan kertas itu.. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa yang.."

"Jangan berbohong!" bentak gadis itu. Henry terdiam mendengar bentakan itu. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa kini seisi kelas tengan menatapnya, begitu juga dengan gurunya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti ini Henry!" marah gadis itu.

"A.. Apa?"

"Henry.. Kau tahukan dilarang melakukan hal-hal yang merugikan orang lain seperti ini?" tegur sang guru. "Sekarang keluar.. Pagi ini kau tak boleh ikut pelajaran Bapak.."

"Ta.. Tapi Pak.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Henry Lau.." tegas guru itu. "Sekarang keluar dan jangan masuk sebelum Bapak menyelesaikan kegiatan belajar mengajar."

Henry terdiam di tempat duduknya. Jari-jarinya mengepal menahan amarah. Henry bangkit dari bangkunya sembari memukul meja sedikit keras, membuat sang guru yang tengah kembali ke depan menoleh pada Henry.

"Saya tak peduli jika Bapak dan kalian semua tak mempercayai saya," ujar Henry sembari menahan marah dan tangisnya. "Tapi saya tak akan melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti itu!"

Dengan langkah cepat Henry meninggalkan ruang kelasnya, tak ingin berada di tempat itu lebih lama lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari mereka. Henry mati-matian menahan tangisnya dan berjalan cepat menuju atap sekolah. Ia ingin menenangkan diri.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Henry memilih tempat dibagian ujung yang sedikit terlindung dari sinar matahari pagi. Henry mendudukkan dirinya disana, menekuk kedua lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya dan mulai menangis dalam diam.

Henry tak menyangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu lagi di sekolah barunya. Ia pikir, semua siksaan itu akan berakhir. Namun ternyata ia salah. Ia masih saja selalu disalahkan untuk sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

Henry menjadi merasa bahwa dirinya tak dibutuhkan di dunia ini. Kedua orang tuanya tak pernah memperhatikannya, yang mereka perhatikan hanya pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Selain itu ia juga tak memiliki sahabat yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

Perlahan Henry mengangkat wajahnya. Mata dan wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Dengan lunglai Henry berdiri dan berjalan menuju pinggir gedung. Matanya tak begitu fokus, langkahnya pun kadang terseok-seok. Henry berpegangan pada pinggir gedung itu dan menatap kebawah dengan tatapan kosong. Air mata kembali meluncur dari mata Henry. Tangan kanannya menggenggam dan dipukul-pukulkannya kedadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya. Henry menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menangis, kali ini isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Henry.."

Panggilan yang sangat pelan itu tak tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Henry..

"Henry.."

Sekali lagi dan lebih keras, namun Henry tetap tak mendengarnya..

"Henry.."

Henry mengangkat wajahnya dan nampak terdiam beberapa saat. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Henry mengangkat kakinya hendak memanjat pinggir gedung itu.

"Henry!"

Orang yang sedari tadi memanggil Henry akhirnya berlari mengejar Henry sebelum Henry nekat untuk terjun dari atap gedung. Henry yang terkejut pun tertarik kebelakang. Tubuhnya jatuh menindih orang yang tengah 'menyelamatkan' nyawanya. Henry segera bangkit dan terkejut saat orang itu nampak meringis kesakitan dibawah bayang-bayang tubuhnya.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_! _Hyung_! _Hyung_ baik-baik saja?"

"Henry.. Mataharinya.."

"Hah? Apa?"

Henry menarik Leeteuk untuk bangun dan terkejut saat melihat luka bakar di kedua tangan _hyung_nya.

"_Hy_.. _Hyung_.. tanganmu.."

Leeteuk menarik Henry cepat menghindar dari pinggir gedung dan terengah-engah saat telah sampai di tangga.

"_Hyu_.. _Hyung_.."

_to be continued.._

* * *

_update chapter 3.._

_ternyata respon buat fanfic ini tak begitu bagus ya.. *sigh*tapi tak apa lah.. saya akan tetap melanjutkannya.._

_terima kasih yang sudah memberi review di kotak review, PM dan facebook...  
dan sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk para silent readers.._

_hah~ maaf jika chapter yang ini seperti ini..  
sepertinya chapter ini juga akan mengecewakan kalian.. *sigh*_

_ya sudahlah...  
terima kasih yang sudah menikmati chapter ini.. ^^_

_sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.. ;)_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Memories © 2013 Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior © SM Entertainment_**

**_Other © Their own management_**

**_Friendship_**

* * *

Henry menatap miris kedua tangan _sunbae_nya yang terlihat terbakar itu. Sedangkan yang dilakukan Leeteuk hanya mengamati tangannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dengan tangan gemetar Henry mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat para seluruh penghuni asrama _Light House_. Henry kembali memasukkan ponsel kedalam sakunya.

"Maaf.." gumam Henry pelan. "Maafkan aku _hyung_.. Maaf... Maaf.. Maaf.."

"Ssssttt... Cukup Henry.. Aku tak ingin dengar itu lagi," bisik Leeteuk.

"Aku yang menyebabkan _hyung_ menjadi seperti ini.." lirih Henry. "Aku yang melukai _hyung_.. Aku yang melakukannya.."

"Henry.. _Hyung_ mohon, jangan salahkan dirimu lagi.. _Hyung_ tak mau mendengar itu dari dirimu.."

"Tapi.. ini salahku.. ini salahku.."

Henry terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sembari menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Leeteuk yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Teukie! Henry!"

Tiba-tiba segerombolan orang datang menghampiri mereka. Hankyung dan Yesung yang pertama kali sampai dihadapan Leeteuk dan Henry.

"_Hyung_.. tanganmu.." ucap Yesung, suaranya tercekat.

"Tak apa, sekarang bawa aku ke rumah sakit dan tolong jaga Henry. Jangan biarkan dia sen.."

"Aku ikut _hyung_.." lirih Henry sembari menatap Leeteuk dengan mata basahnya. Leeteuk menatap Henry, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Hati mereka mencelos melihat keadaan Henry saat ini. Air mata terus meluncur dari mata Henry yang sudah sembab. Belum lagi ketakutan Henry yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Leeteuk benar-benar ingin memeluk Henry dan menenangkannya, namun saat ini ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Kita semua akan pergi!" tegas Eunhyuk dan semuanya mengangguk serempak, mereka tak peduli lagi dengan kelas mereka, yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini adalah sesegera mungkin membawa Leeteuk ke rumah sakit dan menenangkan keluarga baru mereka, Henry.

* * *

_"Leeteuk hyung terkena penyakit genetika, xeroderma pigmentosum. Kulitnya sangat peka terhadap sinar matahari, terutama sinar ultraviolet. Kulitnya akan seperti terbakar jika terkena matahari, bahkan bisa sampai melepuh, lebih parahnya lagi akan muncul kerusakan pada DNAnya."_

.

Henry menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tak mendengar ucapan penghiburan dari _sunbae-sunbae_ serta teman sebayanya. Bayangan tangan Leeteuk yang terbakar terus berkeliaran diotaknya, begitu juga dengan ucapan Sungmin tentang penyakit _sunbae_nya. Shindong yang duduk agak jauh dari Henry pun akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya karena tak tahan melihat keadaan Henry. Pria penyuka fotografi itu menarik Henry ke dalam pelukannya dan entah kenapa Henry langsung menangis saat Shindong memeluknya. Henry terus menumpahkan air matanya ke seragam Shindong. Tangis Henry membuat mereka semua terenyuh.

"Sudahlah Henry, ini bukan salahmu.." ucap Shindong. "Ini salah kami yang tak memberitahukan padamu tentang keadaan Leeteuk _hyung_." Henry menggeleng dalam pelukan Shindong.

"Tidak.. Ini salahku.. Ini salahku.. Aku yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.. Jika _hyung_ tak menolongku, ia tak akan melukai dirinya sendiri.. Ini semua salahku.. Aku melukainya.." racau Henry.

Kangin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Shindong serta Henry. Kangin menarik paksa Henry untuk menatapnya. Henry terlihat sangat kacau.

"Kau itu pria! Tak seharusnya kau menangis sampai seperti ini!" ujar Kangin dengan nada tegas.

"Kangin!" tegur Heechul.

Henry menatap mata Kangin dalam. Henry tak menemukan kemarahan dalam sorot mata itu, tapi ia menemukan kesedihan disana. Henry pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Kangin memeluk Henry dan menepuk punggungnya sedikit lebih keras.

Pintu ruang rawatpun terbuka. Mereka semua menoleh dan mendapati seorang dokter keluar dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana Dok?" tanya Shindong yang berada dihadapan sang Dokter.

"Luka bakar ditangannya cukup parah, tapi aku sudah mengobatinya," jawab Dokter. "Ku mohon, jaga dia. Jika dia terus-terusan seperti ini, dia bisa mati. Kalian tahu akan itu kan? Aku sudah memberitahu kalian berkali-kali, kenapa ini bisa terjadi lagi? Jika dia sampai kembali lagi ke rumah sakit, aku tak punya pilihan lagi. Dia harus dirawat inap. Aku permisi."

Semuanya membungkuk singkat dan dari ruang rawat keluarlah Leeteuk sembari tersenyum lembut kepada mereka semua. Mereka menatap tangan Leeteuk yang diperban dari siku hingga telapak tangannya.

"Maaf ya, sekali lagi aku merepotkan kalian," ujar Leeteuk.

"Kau itu bicara apa!" tegur Yesung. "Kami sudah berjanji untuk saling menjaga dan melindungi, kan? Ck! Kau itu. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang saja. Hari ini kita membo.."

"Setuju!" sahut Donghae sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mereka pun tertawa melihat respon Donghae yang terbilang berlebihan. Padahal ini bukan sekalinya mereka membolos, mereka sering melakukan itu dengan dalih melakukan latihan.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Henry sendiri. Memang itulah sebenarnya rencana Donghae dan Yesung. Mereka ingin agar Leeteuk dan Henry memiliki waktu untuk bicara berdua.

"Maaf.." ucap Leeteuk sembari menatap Henry dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Aku.."

"Maafkan aku _hyung_.. Ini salahku.. Ini salahku.." Tangis Henry kembali pecah, ia memeluk Leeteuk erat. Leeteuk yang kedua tangannya tengah diperban tak bisa melakukan apapun. "Seandainya _hyung_ tak ada di sana.. Seandainya _hyung_ tak datang menyelamatkanku.. Seandainya _hyung_ tak pergi ke atap sekolah.. Seandainya.."

"Seandainya aku tak menyelamatkanmu, kau sudah ada di kamar mayat sekarang." Henry mengendorkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Leeteuk. Entah kenapa perasaan Henry menjadi sedikit lebih nyaman saat menatap mata teduh itu. "Henry.. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah.. Tapi tak seharusnya kau berpikiran pendek seperti itu.. Mati bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah.. Seberat apapun masalahmu, jalanilah. Karena ini adalah kehidupanmu. Apapun masalahnya kau pasti bisa menghadapinya. Tuhan tak akan mencobai manusia diluar kemampuannya. Tersenyumlah, dengan sebuah senyuman kau akan membuat sekelilingmu merasa nyaman dan kau akan bisa menikmati hidup ini."

Leeteuk menunjukkan senyum lembutnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Henry langsung menghambur memeluk Leeteuk dan kembali menangis. Leeteuk hanya membelai punggung Henry pelan dengan hati-hati

"Menangislah sepuasmu jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman.."

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Leeteuk pun sudah kembali masuk ke sekolah. Henry yang tahu akan penyakit Leeteuk jadi lebih sering memperhatikan _sunbae_nya itu. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang musik. Mereka berlatih untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah yang tinggal 2 hari lagi.

"Sepertinya semua akan berjalan dengan baik," ucap Leeteuk sembari menatap jari-jarinya dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya.

"Kau yakin _hyung_?" tanya Henry takut-takut. Melihat anggukan dari _sunbae_nya itu, Henry pun menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar takut _hyung_.. takut akan semuanya.."

"Tak perlu ada yang kau takutkan, semua akan berjalan dengan baik," ujar Leeteuk menenangkan _hoobae_nya itu. Henry pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mendekati Leeteuk.

"Tanganmu benar-benar sudah tak apa, _hyung_?" tanya Henry sembari memperhatikan tangan Leeteuk yang masih diperban.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja bekasnya masih belum bisa hilang.."

"Kalian benar-benar seperti kakak dan adik.. Hehehe.."

"Shindong.. Ryeowook..." sahut Leeteuk saat melihat kedua pria dari klub fotografi itu memotret ia dan Henry.

"Kalian benar-benar objek yang sangat bagus.." ucap Ryeowook tulus.

"Kalau begitu, foto lagi kami dan berikan hasilnya padaku.." pinta Leeteuk sembari menarik Henry untuk duduk disisinya.

"Dengan senang hati.." seru Shindong dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian semua lakukan?"

"Ck! Yesung _hyung_! Kau mengacaukan segalanya!" protes Shindong. Yesung yang baru masuk ke ruang musik hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian berdua sudah selesai berlatihkan?" tanya Yesung pada Henry dan Leeteuk. Keduanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu bisa datang ke tempatku dan melihat latihan kami?"

"Ok!" jawab Shindong dan segera pergi bersama Ryeowook.

"Hey! Aku tak.. Aish!"

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah Yesung.." ucap Leeteuk lembut. "Bukankah lebih baik jika banyak yang datang untuk melihat latihan kalian?"

"Iya, tapi tidak dengan mereka berdua," gerutu Yesung. "Suara kamera mereka membuatku ingin meledak."

Mendengar jawaban Yesung, Leeteuk pun tertawa pelan dan segera mengajak kedua pria itu menuju tempat latihan band milik Yesung. Leeteuk dan Yesung terlihat saling berbicara, sedangkan Henry hanya mengamati kedua _sunbae_nya dari dekat tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengikuti pembicaraan mereka hingga Yesung menyadarinya dan menyenggol lengan Leeteuk pelan sembari menunjuk Henry dengan dagunya. Leeteuk yang tahu itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu kembali mengajak Yesung berbicara.

Henry memang sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Mulai dari teman sekelas yang menjauhi dirinya, kegugupannya menjelang acara ulang tahun sekolah, kekhawatirannya akan kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah memberikan kabar atau menanyakan kabar padanya. Semua itu membuat Henry ingin meledak.

Henry pun mendesah keras dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat berjalan mengikuti kedua _sunbae_nya. Leeteuk dan Yesung yang sedari memperhatikan sikap Henry pun hanya bisa saling menatap dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Yesung _hyung_! Kenapa kau mengajak mereka kemari!" Protesan dari Sungmin itu membuat Henry mengangkat kepalanya dan baru tersadar ternyata mereka sudah sampai ke ruang latihan band Hana.

"Kenapa kalian selalu berbuat begitu pada kami?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Karena suara kamera kalian serta lampu blitznya membuat kami tak bisa berkonsentrasi!" tegas Kangin sembari menatap tajam Shindong dan Ryeowook.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.." putus Shindong setelah menghela nafas sejenak. "Kami hanya akan menonton dan tak akan menjadikan kalian objek kami. Setuju?"

"OK!" sahut Kangin dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Shindong dan Ryeowook ber_high five_ sembari tersenyum senang. Kamera yang mereka bawa pun mereka simpan sejenak di dalam tasnya dan segera duduk di bangku yang memang disediakan bagi mereka yang ingin menonton latihan Hana band.

"Lagu apa yang akan kalian bawakan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kami masih belum memutuskan," jawab Yesung sembari menghampiri _standing mike_nya. Siwon, Sungmin dan anggota baru mereka, Kibum segera menempati posisi mereka masing-masing. "Aku rasa lagu romantis akan cocok.."

"Hmm.. Aku juga setuju dengan itu," sahut Leeteuk dan disetujui oleh anggukan kepala dari Shindong, Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum memilih untuk mengikuti pilihan _leader_ mereka. Yesung menyebutkan judul-judul lagu romantis yang sudah dipilihnya dan meminta mereka untuk memilihnya dan merekapn berdiskusi seru. Namun tidak dengan Henry. Henry sendiri terus saja terdiam, sepertinya pikirannya kembali melayang.

"Henry... Henry.."

"Hey! Henry!"

Akhirnya tepukan keras dari Shindonglah yang menyadarkan Henry dari lamunannya. Henry pun terkejut dan menatap mereka dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau ken.. Auuwwwww!"

"Kau tak mendengar pertanyaanku?" Yesung memotong ucapan Sungmin sembari menginjak kakinya keras. Sungmin menatap Yesung tajam sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hah? _Hyung_ bertanya apa?" tanya Henry yang sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kau mau memilih lagu yang mana?" tanya Yesung sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Henry. Henry mengambilnya dan membacanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Emm.. Sepertinya _Loving You_ bagus _hyung_.." jawab Henry sembari menatap Yesung. Leeteuk menepuk pundak Henry sembari tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sama seperti yang kami pilih," jawab Ryeowook.

"Baiklah.. Kami akan membawakan lagu itu," ucap Yesung sembari mengangguk ke arah Siwon, Sungmin dan Kibum.

_I'm on my way to meet you  
with a single rose in my hands, girl  
If you see me, you'll smile but  
you're probably used to everything_

_I'm sorry again for being so late  
Now i will tel you_

_Baby every day and night stay by my side  
I promise that your love is a more precious gift than anything in the world  
Say i do, i can't stop loving you_

Henry dan yang lain nampak menikmati suara Yesung dan permainan musik dari Siwon, Sungmin dan Kibum. Mereka berempat yakin, parapenonton akan sangat menikmati permainanHana band ini.

* * *

Suasana asrama _Light House_ malam ini terlihat berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Ruang santai asrama terlihat sangat ramai. Seluruh penghuni asrama tengah berkumpul di ruang itu. Mereka sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka. Hanya Henry dan Leeteuk yang memilih untuk menyendiri di halaman belakang sembari menikmari susu coklat dan menatap langit malam.

"_Hyung_, kenapa asrama ini diberi nama _Light House_?" tanya Henry.

"Karena rumah ini sangat bercahaya.." jawab Leeteuk. "Dari arah depan kau akan melihat rumah ini dipenuhi oleh cahaya-cahaya lampu pohon natal. Begitu juga dengan pohon serta tamannya. Itulah kenapa rumah ini diberi nama _Light House_."

"Benarkah?" tanya Henry tak percaya.

"Hmm.. Apa kau tak pernah melihatnya?" Henry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Coba saja kau lihat kalau kau tak percaya."

Henry yang semula sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya kembali duduk. Leeteuk menatap Henry bingung.

"Aku ingin menemani _hyung_ saja.." ucap Henry sembari menunduk malu. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Henry.

"_Aigoo_.. Adik _hyung_ yang satu ini ternyata manis sekali.." ujar Leeteuk masih sambil terkikik geli. Sedangkan Henry beralih menatap Leeteuk sembari memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti membuat Leeteuk mau tak mau mencubit pipi Henry pelan.

"_Hyung_.." panggil Henry pelan. Leeteuk hanya menggumam untuk menjawab panggilan Henry. "Aku.. aku menyayangimu.." Leeteuk menatap Henry intens lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Henry.." ucap Leeteuk. "Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku langsung menyayangimu.. Kau.. sangat mirip dengan adik laki-lakiku.."

"Adik laki-laki?" tanya Henry. Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia... meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu.."

"Mwo?"

_to be continued.._

* * *

_huwaaaa.._

_maaf, baru bisa update sekarang..._

_dan maaf kalau banyak typo.. ini sama sekali belum aku edit... ^^v_

_terima kasih yang masih setia sama fanfic ini.. terima kasih juga yang udah memberikan review di kotak review, PM dan facebook..._

_dan terima kasih untuk seluruh silent riders..._

_tunggu ya chapter selanjutnya..._

_terima kasih..._


End file.
